Edging your bets
by lilla-bis
Summary: In the continuity of 196 days. A normal day in the lifes of Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, with lime. Shounenai. If this is not your cup of tea, please do not read. Unconventional romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: **Edging your bets.'** **Part 1**

**Pairing**: Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy in that particular order.

**Warnings**: Slash lime/lemon. Don't like same sex relationship? Don't read. Too young? Don't read!

Follows 196 days. But the boys are somewhat OOC.

**Betaed** by Kelley (strychnon).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GW. Post Endless Waltz.

Trowa raises his left eyebrow (the one not covered by his fall of hair) up. A frantic Duo who has just entered his orderly and quiet office in the Preventer's Headquarters comes to a grinding halt. He's still puffing slightly as if he has been running too quickly for too long. Trowa decides to wait him out. In the meantime he amuses himself with a tentative internal bet.

If Duo has just pissed Heero royally off and is counting on Trowa to intercede (82) then Trowa will get Heero to suck him off in the men's bathroom. After Duo has gotten satisfyingly mangled, of course. But before Duo has to spend a week in traction as was wont to happen before Trowa and Heero became a 'couple'. Violence bleeds all too easily into sex. That can usually get Heero's mind off whatever indignity Duo has visited on him. And it has the added advantage of being enjoyable for Trowa. Trowa is really trying to get rid of his all work and no play attitude. At times, he succeeds. Especially when work and play demand he follow the same course of action.

If, on the other hand, Heero has done something, well, Yuy-ish, which has spooked Duo (11) then Trowa will track his lover down and hopefully stop him from coming across as too much of a freak. Duo spooks easily. In the balance Heero has a tendency to answer with lethal force at minimum provocation.

Exhibit A, the exploded locker. Heero had been sure there had to be a bomb. He hadn't wanted to defuse it so he had set off a controlled charge. The HQ entrance had been redone in black. The lockers had been a loss. Une had been very pissed. Trowa had been very entertained, not that he had shown it.

Exhibit B, the whole fake mobile suit debacle. On TV, during lunch break, a commercial advertising (miniature) mobile suits had been shown. They had stopped Heero two miles off the production plant for the toys with 100kg of TNT, enough napalm to burn a hole the size of Antarctica, and a wicked looking knife. (Heero Yuy had decided to never use a gun after the Eve War. Not that he needed one. He was plenty lethal unarmed. Trowa didn't even want to get into what Heero was like with a knife...) This second alternative has possibilities too. When Heero is frustrated by people's incomprehension he is also usually amenable for a little down to earth action.

There is, of course, the third possibility. Heero has been wounded (7). This hardly worries Trowa these days. He followed Heero around Europe when the guy was seriously trying to get whacked. Trowa had not really minded back then. Had actually admired Heero's determination in finishing the mission assigned by J (die, baby, die). Especially since Heero was hell bent on it meaning something for the families of Fort Edwards victims.

Someone who tries to commit suicide is not all that impressive. Someone who wants to commit suicide and will go to the lengths Heero went to in order to make it meaningful is just... an artist. Or a fucking drama-queen. Trowa is still not certain which category Heero belongs to.

Anyway... Trowa knows that nowadays Heero doesn't want to get himself offed. So he is cool. Because, conversely, if Heero Yuy doesn't want to get killed, well, good luck trying, but Trowa is not going to put two cents on your chances. Still, Heero being hurt would actually be nice. Trowa gets to be on top on those occasions. The last time Heero broke something (he forgot about the parachute again, the boy is way too scatterbrained and possesses a nasty case of tunnel vision) was three months ago after all.

There are times when Trowa feels he might be a bit too sex obsessed. He usually justifies it by considering that he has a high stress job. Also his working partner is gorgeous when he trains his blue eyes with laser like intensity (like a Labrador dog that has seen the very last sausage hanging at dog's height) on criminals. A serious turn on, really.

Trowa is not the only one who feels that way. (The criminals oddly enough do not, they have a tendency to lose control of their bladders instead. The area affected is still the same, though.) He has caught Duo looking speculatively at his partner more than once. Wufei is another repeat offender. Not that Heero would give either of them the time of day. They require words for communication, words! No really, if one cannot get one's meaning across with a faint shrug or a sophisticated 'Hn' there is still no justification for producing articulate sounds instead of sending an e-mail. Definitively not.

Trowa thinks that Duo should really get off his bum and start babbling like usual. He could use some action, erm information. Well in the meantime the report is still waiting. Apparently Trowa calmly typing is reassuring enough to galvanise Duo into a more typical behaviour. That is good, for Trowa hates to lose his internal bets and he has given Duo less than five minutes to speak. The American had just used up about all of his allotted time. Really, talk about lack of respect!

Five more minutes, and a lot of babbling, see a faintly amused and totally expression-less Trowa making his way to the Gents'. The scenario has distinct possibilities. A bomb alert Heero in the toilet with a hand stuck down a drain sure is intriguing. Now to get rid of the public...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: **Edging your bets.' Part 2**

**Pairing**: Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy in that particular order.

**Warnings**: Slash lime/lemon. Don't like same sex relationship? Don't read. Too young? Don't read!

Follows 196 days and Part1. The boys are somewhat OOC.

**Betaed** by Kelley (strychnon).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GW. Post Endless Waltz.

One quick remark as to how Yuy will be pissed off at people seeing him in such a situation and Trowa's target is in his sights, all enemies forces having dispersed. Oh that behind is so getting it today. Trowa finds himself compulsively fingering the lube tube in his pocket. Heero has apparently sensed a predator approaching because he has turned from his, patently uncomfortable, bent over the washing stand, position. That is a pity, muses a somewhat-saddened-at-the-change-in-the-landscape Trowa.

A lifted eyebrow and a twitch in his left cheek muscle (Trowa realises he may have to start doing some exercises to avoid atrophy, again) gets his meaning across. A soft 'hm' reassures him that it is all right to go ahead. Heero has actually found the supposed bomb. Une will kill the guy who sent an activated chronometer down the drain, so Trowa doesn't need to take care of it.

Trowa runs his left hand into Heero's messier than usual bangs. Their mouths collide but for once Heero doesn't start biting immediately. This kind of progress is quite a surprise to Trowa. He actually can scarcely credit his senses when even more surprisingly Heero accedes to an open mouthed kiss. Yuy really doesn't seem to know what to do with his tongue, but then he never does.

Kissing is something which Heero finds somewhat baffling and will only indulge in it if very out of it (elephant doses of morphine will do) or extremely shamed. Ah, Heero must not like the idea of having made a blunder announcing there was a bomb, once again. This time though, Trowa feels that the game went a little bit too far. He usually pretends not to see when such innocent jokes are played on his partner. But upon second consideration, enough is enough. This time heads will roll. As soon as they are done Trowa will find the guilty party and there will be Unpleasant Consequences.

A few minutes afterwards, Trowa doesn't think he will hold on for much longer, but then he doesn't need to. Heero is making those soft squeaky on the edge-of-audibility-sounds he emits during very good sex. Oh there he goes. Muscles contract sharply around Trowa as another wheel-needing-a-good-kick sound escapes Heero's lips. By then Trowa is seriously not up to mentally needling his partner for his out-of-character phonemes as his vision turns white and he finds himself draped over Heero.

The drain has unfortunately succumbed to Heero, Trowa realises as he comes to. This could be a problem as Une has ordered him under no condition to destroy any more appliances within HQ, unless expressively authorised in threefold paper copy by Une herself. Also the purposeful steps coming their way sound way too much like Une's. And the woman doesn't have any qualms about entering the Gents'.

Apparently Heero has come to the same conclusion, for he quickly disengages. While Trowa is getting their hair back into shape, Heero uses the water leaking from the also broken faucet to wet any suspicious stains on both of their clothing. He also adds artistically placed water stains in other likely areas to avoid suspicion. Trowa loves his little paranoid heart. As they turn around to face the music Trowa sees a suddenly uncharacteristically red-faced Heero grabbing the chronometer with its gold HY monogrammed plate and quickly putting it in his back pocket. An amused Trowa grabs Heero's hand and squeezes. Heero's way of asking for this is a mite peculiar but Trowa doesn't mind. Trowa will give Heero what he needs, even the illusion that he doesn't want or need bathroom quickies when frustrated.


End file.
